An LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) base station usually includes a baseband processing module, and is configured to implement a baseband function, which includes a physical layer protocol, algorithms and features relative to a baseband. Once the base station is deployed, a processing capability is relatively stable. With the evolution of the protocol and the development of a future service, a high requirement is proposed for a baseband processing capability gradually. A few years later, a processing capability of an original baseband processing unit, for example, a baseband board, usually cannot satisfy requirements of new features and algorithms. However, operators usually expect to protect the existing investment, and reduce the effect on the existing service at the same time. Therefore, the operators put forward a requirement of a baseband resource pool between boards, to improve the baseband processing capability through a manner of adding the baseband processing unit.
At present, with the popularization of smart terminals, the number of users in a cell continuously increases. In an LTE base station, the number of on-line and handover users needing cell support is more and more, the increase of the number of users may lead to that the baseband processing capability of an SRS (Sounding Reference Signal, sounding reference signal) and the PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel, physical uplink control channel) channel needed by uplink measuring and feed backing also needs to increase greatly.
In addition, the newly added feature and algorithm of the protocol also put forward a higher requirement for the baseband processing capability of the control channel. For example, an OTDOA (Observed Time Difference of Arrival, observed time difference of arrival) positioning service requires that the SRS channel is used to measure position information of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment).
In addition, with the continuous development of a multi-antenna technology of the protocol, the requirement for the processing capability of uplink and downlink service channels also continuously increases.
In the LTE base station, the problem of the insufficient processing capability of the existing baseband module needs to be solved through a baseband resource pool technology. The existing baseband resource pool technology usually implements baseband resource sharing in a baseband processing module, such as a baseband board, and implements exchange of redundant cell data between baseband modules. There is no technical solution for implementing processing capability extension between the baseband boards through the baseband resource pool.